Histoires à thèmes
by Tidoo
Summary: Recueil de Lemons Royai et EdWin, suivant certains thèmes. Le premier, la jalousie, version Royai et EdWin. Comme toujours, exclusivement pour lecteurs avertis à l'esprit ouvert, de plus de 16 ans de préférence...
1. Jalousie Royai

**Jalousie : Roy/Liza**

C'était son grand jour. Il avait à peine vingt-six ans, et il était déjà promu colonel. Le général Grumman y était pour beaucoup, et pour cette raison, il avait tenu à ce que sa promotion se tienne dans la salle de conférence du QG de l'Est. Il était sur l'estrade, à écouter le discours poussif d'un ponte de Centrale, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il était dans son monde, à imaginer son avenir. Plus que quelques échelons à gravir avant d'obtenir le poste suprême. Il ne pouvait retenir un sourire satisfait. D'autant qu'il repéra une certaine blonde dans la salle qui attendait elle-aussi avec impatience qu'il atteigne son but et qui ferait tout pour qu'il y parvienne.

Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à elle, et pour se distraire, il reporta son attention sur une autre jeune femme, plus à l'avant qui n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire. Elle portait elle-aussi son uniforme d'apparat, mais sa jupe était bien plus courte, révélant des jambes longues et fines, tout à fait à son goût.

Elle dut sentir son regard glisser puisqu'elle lui sourit avec encore plus d'entrain et commença même un jeu de croiser-décroiser des plus captivants.

Mais ce petit manège ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde et surtout pas à l'œil de lynx le plus connu de l'armée, la bien nommée lieutenant Hawkeye.

Elle avait tout de suite remarqué la petite blonde à l'avant, qui faisait du gringue à son supérieur avec ses sourires aguicheurs et sa jupe trop courte. La piqûre de la jalousie fut profonde. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser. La blondinette était plus jeune, plus jolie et surtout beaucoup plus féminine avec ses boucles cascadant sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux gris légèrement maquillés.

Elle, n'avait que quelques mèches lui tombant mollement dans le cou et des yeux marrons trop ronds. Elle essayait bien de se faire pousser les cheveux depuis quelques mois, mais le résultat n'était pas concluant. En plus, sa veste était un peu grande, si bien qu'elle ressemblait à un clown, ou du moins elle en avait l'impression.

Liza soupira, se sentant battue une fois de plus. Puis elle remarqua un détail de poids sur la tête de sa rivale. Un fin liserai brun à la base des cheveux. A peine quelques millimètres, mais il était bien là, prouvant à qui voulait le voir qu'elle n'était pas blonde naturellement. Une bouffée d'orgueil s'empara du lieutenant et lui donna subitement l'envie de se battre. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Elle pouvait accepter la défaite, mais pas contre une fausse blonde, en tout cas, pas sans combattre !

Si tôt la cérémonie finie, Roy se fit accoster par la jeune femme qu'il regardait. Il n'était pas plus intéressé que ça, elle était trop jeune pour lui, et bien trop vulgaire, mais il se montra poli et la laisser parler. Il était toujours délicat quand il refusait des avances et s'efforçait de jamais contrarier leurs auteures. Ce qui lui permettait de garder sa réputation, même s'il ne sortait pas avec elles. Mais quand il vit la façon dont son lieutenant les regardait, il eut envie de s'amuser un peu à ses dépends. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la saisir.

Il commença donc à flirter avec la jeune femme sous le nez de sa subordonnée et ce, malgré les allées et venues incessantes de ses collègues qui voulaient le congratuler.

Liza essayait de garder son calme, mais elle n'appréciait pas du tout d'être ainsi ignorée au profit d'une gamine peroxydée. Elle déboutonna sa veste, et la posa tranquillement sur sa chaise avant de passer à l'action. Autant mettre tous les atouts de son coté.

En premier, elle salua le général, la félicita pour son choix et en profita pour se faire présenter au représentant de Centrale. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, mais réussit tout même à sourire tout en le flattant discrètement. Son interlocuteur parut très agréablement surpris pour son attitude, ce qui la réconforta un peu. Mais elle n'avait pas pour but de le séduire, et une fois son tour de politesse terminé, elle repartit vers son objectif : dégager la pétasse.

« Félicitations, colonel… »

Roy retint un frisson. La façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son grade était des plus stimulantes. Il allait alors avoir du mal à se concentrer si elle le gratifiait tous les jours de cette manière. Il lui sourit, mais s'appliqua à ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'allait pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

« Ah, lieutenant ! J'ai cru que vous aviez trouvé une meilleure compagnie. Vous sembliez en très bon terme avec le général… » Il avait ce sourire en coin qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui trahissait sa pensée. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et ignora complètement la gamine qui se tenait entre eux.

« Voyons, colonel… » Encore ce ton mielleux et suave. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. « Vous savez bien que tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, je n'irai pas voir ailleurs. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la petite blonde s'en mêla.

« Pourtant si vous en avez l'opportunité, lieutenant, vous devriez. Personne n'est irremplaçable. »

Liza resta stupéfaite. Cette gamine était-elle en train d'avouer ses ambitions aussi facilement ? Elle lui sourit puis regarda son supérieur. Voulait-il se débarrasser d'elle ?

Roy devina la détresse dans ses yeux et intervint tout de suite. La blondinette était allée trop loin.

« Vous savez, sergent, vous êtes certainement très intelligente, mais vous ne maîtrisez pas encore très bien la politique. » Il la regardait intensément, et elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Aurait-elle dépasser les bornes ? Il avait l'air intéressé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors pourquoi changer d'avis si facilement ?

« Voyez-vous, le lieutenant Hawkeye est un très bon élément et j'en suis plus que satisfait. Je ne vois donc aucune raison d'accepter de m'en séparer aussi facilement… »

S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement accentué ses propos en la prenant par la taille, la serrant contre lui et montrant clairement à tous que non seulement il ne lâcherait pas sa subordonnée en tant que colonel, mais encore moins la femme qu'elle était. Malheureusement, les circonstances ne le permettaient pas et il se contenta de lui exprimer ses intentions d'un regard.

La petite blonde se sentit rapidement de trop et battit en retraite rapidement. D'autres personnes vinrent les saluer et le féliciter, mais il n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Une fois la salle relativement vide, il proposa de la raccompagner. Ils marchèrent doucement et une fois arrivée à la porte, il remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main. Elle fut surprise, mais ni dit rien. Il prit son silence pour un encouragement et continua.

Ses doigts couraient sur son bras, la faisant frissonner. Le geste aurait pu être innocent s'il n'était pas collé à elle de cette façon, si elle avait sa veste et lui ses gants et qu'ils n'étaient pas peau contre peau. S'il s'était arrêté sagement à son poignet et qu'il n'était pas remonté au pli du coude, appuyant un peu plus fort, puis continuant vers l'épaule, la nuque, et passant enfin ses doigts dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant simplement :

« Vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous êtes jalouse… »

Et comme pour prouver son point il commença à lui mordiller le lobe l'oreille, avant de s'attaquer à son cou, insistant particulièrement sur une zone précise avant l'épaule, juste où passait sa jugulaire.

Elle essaya un peu de se débattre, mais il l'encercla de ses bras pour le tenir contre lui. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui et ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ça ne l'empêchait de tenter le coup. Ils était toujours dans les bâtiments de l'armée, et si quelqu'un les surprenait, ils étaient bon pour la court martiale.

Elle protesta faiblement, mais il continuait ses tortures. Il la caressa doucement, cherchant sa peau pour un contact direct. Il souleva son t-shirt et passa ses mains dessous avant de lui enlever complètement.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec elle et n'écoutait même pas ses récriminations. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras pour l'avoir en face et la fit taire d'un baiser avant de lui expliquer gentiment :

« Lieutenant, arrêtez de faire comme si vous vouliez pas. Un peu de coopération serait la même la bienvenue… » Son air choqué le fit sourire et il ajouta, moqueur : « Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner… »

Une fois encore elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres, la savourant avec application, découvrant chaque recoin du bout de la langue avant qu'elle ne cède et lui donne accès à sa bouche entièrement.

Elle déboutonna rapidement sa veste et sa chemise, mais n'essaya pas de les lui enlever. Tout ce qu'elle cherchait c'était le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Ses mains dessinaient ses muscles, traçant la ligne parfaite de ses abdominaux avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Lui qui voulait de la coopération, il était servi ! Elle le sentit sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle défit les premiers boutons de son pantalon, mais il ne protesta pas pour autant. Il se contenta de répondre en dégrafant son soutien gorge d'une main pendant que l'autre faisait glisser la bretelle le long de son épaule. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour à elle de sourire.

Malgré sa passion pour les minijupes, elle savait qu'il adorait les seins. Il regardait souvent les jambes des femmes, mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était leurs seins. Ou du moins, les siens. Il y était toujours très attentif, et à chaque qu'ils couchaient ensemble, quel que soit l'endroit, il s'arrangeait toujours pour y avoir accès.

Liza repéra une chaise et le dirigea dans sa direction avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. Elle s'installa au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque coté des siennes. Elle entama un long parcours de baisers dans son cou, ses lèvres effleurant à peine sa peau pendant qu'il remontait sa jupe pour la libérer de toute entrave. Une main glissait dans son dos, la plaquant un peu plus contre lui pendant que l'autre descendait sa cuisse avant de remonter par l'intérieur et de s'attaquer directement à sa petite culotte.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et pencha la tête en arrière quand il prit sa gorge d'assaut, embrassant son cou, avant de s'orienter au sud et de dévorer ses seins. Elle étouffa un cri en se mordant les lèvres quand il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Il trouva son chemin rapidement au milieu des boucles blondes, et caressa doucement son clitoris avant de descendre un peu plus et de s'enfoncer en elle. Il commença lentement son va et vient, appuyant sur un point précis à l'avant où elle était particulièrement sensible et la sentit vibrer en quelques secondes. Il ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant fermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de céder au premier orgasme et elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son petit manège qu'elle finit de déboutonner son pantalon et plongea dans son caleçon pour le libérer.

Elle n'essaya pas de lui retourner la faveur des caresses intimes. A la place, elle se redressa un peu et se replaça directement sur lui en souriant.

« Impatiente ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Elle sentait son sourire sur sa joue et préféra ne pas répondre. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et d'entamer une danse bien précise, à coup de jeux de hanches et de roulements de bassin qui les transporta tous les deux en dehors de la réalité.

Il aimait particulièrement qu'elle prenne le contrôle de la situation. Ainsi, il avait les mains libres pour explorer un peu plus son corps, et il ne s'en privait pas. Il laissa une main sur sa hanche, la guidant de temps à autre pendant que l'autre s'activait sur son sein. Il restait le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule à répéter inlassablement son prénom.

D'un coup de bassin, il accéléra le rythme et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

En général, elle utilisait elle-aussi son prénom dans ces moments-là, mais cette fois-ci, elle l'appela encore par son grade. Quand il renouvela l'expérience, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément en elle, il eut droit à une version encore plus érotique de son « colonel » qui le hanterait pour des années. Il la sentait encore une fois sur la brèche et accéléra encore un peu, suivant ses mouvements à la perfection, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se resserre autour de lui, libérant une immense vague de chaleur et de plaisir dans son ventre.

Il l'embrassa encore, profitant un peu de la magie de leur contact. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment l'un contre l'autre, mais la sensation était trop délicieuse pour qu'ils se séparent déjà. Essoufflée et les joues rougies, elle se redressa un peu et le regarda dans les yeux en essayant de se dégager.

« Bientôt vous attendrez votre but, monsieur, ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher… »

Il lui prit le menton et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Je crois avoir bien mérité ma récompense. J'ai travaillé dur pour l'obtenir, lieutenant… » Il avait encore ce sourire en coin, mais cette fois, il ne se moquait pas.

Elle se redressa et partit chercher ses vêtements pendant qu'il réajustait son uniforme. Une fois tous les deux présentables, il la guida vers la porte, et ne put retenir sa main qui glissait vers ses fesses.

« Colonel ! Un peu de retenue ! »

Il lui sourit et lui chuchota simplement : « Vous êtes consciente qu'avec vos cris de tout à l'heure j'aurai envie de vous à chaque fois que vous m'appellerez ainsi ? »

Liza rougit et baissa la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Mais il remarqua aussi le léger sourit sur ses lèvres et comprit qu'elle ne l'avait certainement pas fait pour rien.

* * *

_Ce n'est certainement le meilleur du genre, mais j'en suis consciente. Le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder, et ce sera au tour d'Edward et Winry de subir les affres de la jalousie. Après, je ne sais pas trop encore. Je ferai sûrement un truc sur les fausses blondes parce que ça m'éclate, mais on verra. Si vous avez des idées de thèmes, je suis preneuse. Ca ne veut pas dire que je les suivrai à la lettre, mais ça peut aider !!_


	2. Jalousie EdWin

**Jalousie**

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait si souriante avec un client. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire aux plaisanteries d'un autre.

Elle avait souvent droit à des commentaires élogieux sur son travail, et de temps à autre, une remarque sympathique sur son physique et sa bonne humeur. Mais c'était toujours anodin, un peu comme une formule de politesse.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas seulement par courtoisie qu'on lui disait combien elle était charmante, et jolie, et attirante, et belle, et plein d'autres choses encore.

Et ça ne venait pas seulement des vieillards ou des mères de famille. De plus en plus, les jeunes de la région qui avait souffert de la guerre, ou d'un accident sur les chantiers ou dans les champs comme il y en avait beaucoup, venaient se faire soigner et elle les accueillait avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

Elle travaillait vite et bien et s'appliquait toujours à les faire souffrir le moins possible lors de la connexion de la prothèse.  
Du coup, elle s'était forgée une sacrée réputation dans toute la région et avec son allure angélique, ses grands yeux bleus et ses tenues affriolantes, elle mettait toute la population male de Risembool et des environs à ses pieds.  
Ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il trouvait juste son comportement déplacé. Pourquoi souriait-elle tout le temps ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de toujours toucher ses clients, une main sur le bras, sur la cuisse, une petite tape dans le dos…  
Et pourquoi, pourquoi portait-elle toujours sa blouse ouverte et nouée sur les hanches ? Si encore elle avait eu un t-shirt dessous ! Mais non, un simple bandeau noir pour lui couvrir la poitrine ! Rien de plus. Elle se pavanait le ventre à l'air devant tous ces petits prétentieux…  
Edward fulminait.

Il attendait patiemment son tour dans la salle d'opération et ne ratait rien de ce qui se déroulait à coté. Une fois le dernier client parti, un type de son age, plutôt grand qui n'arrêtait pas de zyeuter sa mécano, il voulut faire une remarque sarcastique sur sa tenue et son attitude, mais se retrouva avec une réflexion plate et grossière.

« Tu leur fais payer un supplément pour avoir le droit de se rincer l'œil ? »

Winry le regarda avec surprise, n'appréciant ni le ton ni contenu du propos.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends ? »

Edward haussa les épaules puis s'installa sur sa table de travail, attendant qu'elle vérifie l'état de son bras.

« Me dis pas que tu as pas remarqué la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux ! A un moment j'ai même cru qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête quand tu t'es penché… » Il essayait d'avoir un ton dégagé, mais il bouillait littéralement de colère. Et l'attitude débonnaire de Winry ne faisait pour le calmer.

« C'est pas parce que toi tu ne t'intéresses qu'aux bouquins que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Et de toute façon, je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! »

Elle se planta en face de lui et ajouta avec un sourire mauvais : « T'es jaloux peut-être ? »

Edward la fusilla du regard et rétorqua sans réfléchir : « Jaloux de quoi ? Que tu te pavanes devant lui comme une dinde ? Non merci ! »

Elle fut encore plus choquée par cette remarque et répondit du tac au tac : « Je ne me pavane pas, je suis polie, mais c'est une notion qu'y t'es complètement étrangère visiblement ! »

« Moi aussi je suis poli, et c'est pour ça que je ne me ballade pas à moitié nu devant les gens ! »

« Forcément, toi tu ferais peur à tout le monde ! »

Winry croisa les bras et se détourna pour aller chercher ses outils. Elle était satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec. Puis elle revint devant la table et constata qu'Edward avait remis son débardeur et enfilait sa veste, prêt à partir. Elle allait recommencer ses réflexions quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait dire et surtout, la façon dont il l'avait compris.

« Ed… » Elle parla d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il attrapa sa ceinture sur la chaise et s'appliqua à la remettre en place sans un mot.

« Ed, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de le forcer à la regarder.

« Ca va, pas la peine d'en faire un drame, je sais bien que ça fait pas envie un bras en métal… » L'amertume transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau mais Winry ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Moi ça ne me gêne pas… Il faut dire que c'est du matériel super chouette que tu as ! » Elle tentait en vain de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il continuait à l'éviter. Il se dégagea et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle se précipita contre lui, et le coinça contre la porte.

« Je plaisante pas, Ed. » Et comme pour démontrer son propos, elle caressa son bras droit à travers sa veste.

« On peut même dire que j'aime le contact du métal… » Winry attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens ce qui attira son attention. Jamais elle n'avait ce genre de contact en dehors de la révision de son auto-mail et Edward se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était très exactement le sujet qu'ils abordaient. Alors malgré son embarras il remarqua : « Peut-être que sur la main c'est supportable, mais pas ailleurs… »

Winry fut plus que surprise par cette réflexion, mais ne laissa rien paraître, au contraire, elle le tira vers elle et demanda sur un ton innocent : « Et où tu comptais me toucher ? »

Cette fois, Edward ne put cacher sa gêne et dut tourner la tête pour qu'elle ne le vit pas rougir.

« Non… c'est pas ça… enfin… »

Winry prit les devants et se planta en face de lui, tenant toujours sa main métallique.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu froid au début, mais c'est pas un vrai problème. » Elle posa sa méca-greffe sur sa joue et posa sa main dessus pour la réchauffer. Puis elle fit glisser ses doigts de métal vers son cou et continua sur sa nuque.

« Tu vois, il suffit d'y aller doucement, ça ne fait pas mal… » Edward était trop sous le choc pour bouger et lui échapper. Il n'avait pas les mêmes sensations qu'avec sa main de chair, mais il était pleinement conscient de ce qui se passait entre eux. Winry était prête à tout pour lui montrer combien les auto-mails étaient fantastiques et on pouvait dire qu'elle savait donner de sa personne pour le convaincre. Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu et lui montrer que les membres de chair étaient tout de même nettement mieux…

Il enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille et commença à faire courir ses doigts dans son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.

« Et tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de différence avec une vraie main ? » Il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, lui interdisant tout mensonge.

Winry se sentait fondre sous ce regard d'ambre et se laissa aller à ses caresses. Elle était prise en sandwich entre son automail sur l'avant et son bras dans son dos, mais n'avait nullement l'intention de se plaindre. S'il voulait prouver son point par une comparaison forcée des deux types de sensations, elle était plus que volontaire au rôle de cobaye. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagner sans se battre.

« C'est surtout différent parce que tu ne fais pas la même chose avec tes deux mains… » Et comme pour démontrer son argument, elle entreprit elle-aussi de le caresser, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se rapprocher d'elle encore un peu plus. Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui ôta sa veste et glissa directement sous son débardeur, découvrant avec plaisir la forme de ses muscles.

Ces années de combats n'avaient pas que des mauvais cotés en fin de comptes. Certes, il cassait sa prothèse plus souvent que nécessaire, mais en contre partie, il s'était sculpté un corps d'Adonis qu'elle prenait maintenant plaisir à examiner.  
Au fond d'elle, Winry savait qu'elle avait franchi la limite. Jamais elle ne s'était autorisé à le toucher si intimement. Mais elle voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un monstre de foire et que ses membres métalliques en la gênaient en rien, quelle que soit la nature de leur contact.

Puis tout bascula. A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle, et ils furent tous les deux pris dans le brasier de leurs sentiments. Ils pouvaient prétendre et jouer les indifférents tant qu'ils gardaient leur place, mais à se toucher l'un l'autre de cette façon, ils se faisaient dépasser.

Les caresses devinrent plus présentes, insistant là où il fallait, les forçant à se rapprocher un peu plus. Leurs yeux s'assombrirent et chacun pouvaient clairement lire le désir de l'autre dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Son automail s'arrêta à la bordure du bandeau noir, n'osant descendre plus, sa main à elle attendit sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Respiration courte et saccadée. Son sein effleura la prothèse. Son ventre frôla ses doigts.

Sans comprendre d'où cela venait, ils furent submergés. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, répondant immédiatement à sa demande tacite.

Du bout de la langue, il léchait sa lèvre supérieure, quémandant l'entrée qu'elle lui offrit sans réfléchir.

La bataille dura longtemps, aucun des deux n'acceptant la dominance de l'autre dans sa bouche. Mais Winry finit par céder quand elle sentit sa main rejoindre sa mécagreffe sur son bandeau.

Effectivement la sensation était différente, mais elle n'aurait su dire laquelle elle préférait. Le métal était plus froid et il apaisait la chaleur de sa peau. D'un autre coté, elle savait qu'il profitait mieux de ce qu'il faisait avec sa main gauche. De plus, il était plus habile de ses doigts naturels. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

Winry quitta ses lèvres pour dévaler son cou. Elle s'attarda plus particulièrement sur son épaule droite, là où la peau était la plus sensible, à la liaison de la prothèse. Il frémit mais la laissa faire puis lui rendit la pareille en mordillant sa nuque tout en jouant avec ses seins. Il remarqua tout de suite la réaction qu'il obtenait avec sa main droite et la laissa en place le temps de continuer son expédition plus au sud.

Sentant les choses évoluer rapidement, elle l'attirait vers elle, et prit appui sur le plan de travail pour s'asseoir, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes.

Edward paniqua un peu de la voir si entreprenante, mais se laissait guider. Il continua d'explorer son corps, descendant vers sa taille et il défit lentement sa blouse pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa ceinture.

Ils furent bientôt à moitié nus, et Edward n'eut pas le temps de rougir, qu'elle attrapait ses fesses à pleine main pour le coller à elle.

Il semblait hésiter, et elle n'était pas très rassurée non plus mais refusait de faire marche arrière. Pour l'encourager, et se réconforter par la même occasion, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement, prenant son temps pour goûter ses lèvres et savourer la douceur de sa langue sur la sienne.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il ne voulait pas céder à la panique. Il avait la connaissance théorique, à défaut de pratique et n'allait pas la décevoir en prenant la fuite. En bon scientifique, il choisit de s'instruire un peu sur le sujet et glissa doucement sa main entre ses jambes, choisissant la gauche pour ne pas lui faire mal. La peau y était particulièrement fine, et il sentait l'humidité collante qui s'insinuait entre ses doigts.

Winry retint son souffle quand il s'immisça en elle, et étouffa un gémissement dans leur baiser quand il trouva un point particulier au plus profond de son ventre. Ses hanches se soulevaient malgré elle, allant à la rencontre de sa main, accélérant la cadence un peu plus à chaque fois.

Elle s'agrippa à sa main droite, la serrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. Alors même qu'elle sentait le plaisir jaillir entre ses jambes, il retira ses doigts. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et malgré la surprise et la déception qu'il ne soit plus là, elle devina le désir dans son regard. Sans un mot, elle le guida en elle, resserrant l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Il plongea doucement en elle, profitant de chaque centimètre avant de s'arrêter complètement pour mieux repartir. Il reprit le rythme de ses doigts et rapidement Winry se remit à gémir. Il trouva le bon angle et à chaque coup de rein, elle s'enlisait un peu plus dans les méandres du plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, elle guida sa main droite sur son sein, pendant que la gauche s'enroulait dans son dos pour la soutenir. Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces et il sentait lui aussi près à franchir la limite.

Encore une fois, il trouva ses lèvres et dans un dernier baiser, il étouffa ses soupirs alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui, tout son ventre explosant de satisfaction.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à essayer de retrouver leur respiration puis Edward demanda : « Et tu veux me faire croire qu'une mécagreffe vaut une main humaine ? »

Winry eut un petit rire amusé, pensant qu'ils avaient dépassé cette étape et répondit simplement : « Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je dis simplement que le contact du métal peut aussi être agréable… »

Edward se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux d'une façon bizarre.

« Même pour ça ? » Il baissa la tête pour désigner la partie qui les reliait encore.

Winry rougit un peu et haussa les épaules avant de se décrocher de lui et de se rhabiller.

Edward fut surpris mais il se rhabilla également, préférant ne pas se faire surprendre dans cette situation. Il allait enfiler son t-shirt quand elle le lui prit des mains avant de lui désigner la table d'examen pour commencer sa vérification.  
Elle resserrait les dernières visses quand il revint à la charge.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… »

Encore une fois elle rougit et répondit simplement : « Disons que la nature fait bien les choses, mais quand on n'a pas l'original sous la main, il faut savoir se contenter d'un morceau de métal adapté ! »

* * *

_Bon le début était plutôt pas mal, je trouve. Pour une fois, mes personnages correspondaient à leur caractère de départ. Après, j'avoue que ça se corse. C'est peut-être pour ça que personne ne fait jamais de lemon Ed/Win... Enfin, pas grave, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !!_


	3. Patience EdWin

_Attention, légers spoilers des chapitres 70 et suivants._

* * *

**Patience EdWin**

Pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, il était évident qu'Edward Elric était un garçon insupportable. Il était arrogant, limite prétentieux, susceptible, soupe au lait, colérique, parfois hargneux, sans oublier cynique, exubérant, impulsif et horriblement têtu.

Mais il avait deux qualités qui compensaient tout le reste. Il était altruiste, au point de ne jamais penser à lui, même dans les pires situations, et il savait être patient.

Ainsi, même si leur histoire durait depuis des années, qu'ils s'aimaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, jamais Edward n'avait forcé les choses avec Winry.

On aurait pu croire que c'était par timidité, ou simplement qu'il refusait d'avouer ses sentiments par orgueil.

Mais non. Edward attendait seulement qu'elle soit prête.

Il ne voulait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit sachant qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à lui offrir de plus des nuits d'insomnie et des heures d'angoisse pendant qu'il parcourait le pays, et même le monde à la recherche d'un moyen pour réparer ses erreurs.

Winry avait mis du temps à comprendre sa façon d'agir. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il la rejetait en ne lui racontant jamais rien de ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il s'acharnait à mettre des distances entre eux alors qu'elle ne voulait que se rapprocher.

Mais quand elle arriva à Briggs et qu'elle lut la peur dans son regard, elle réalisa son erreur. Il la tenait à l'écart pour ne pas la contraindre à suivre une route dangereuse qu'elle n'aurait pas choisie. Il ne lui parlait pas pour ne pas la piéger dans le guêpier qui l'enlisait.

Malheureusement, malgré toutes ses précautions, il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger des complots de l'armée.

Comprenant enfin son attitude par rapport à sa mission, elle prit conscience qu'il faisait la même chose avec ses sentiments.

Il n'en parlait pas pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Pour qu'elle ne se sente pas obliger de lui répondre. Comme si elle n'avait pas envie, elle-aussi d'être plus qu'une simple amie d'enfance.

Une fois tous les éléments remis à leur place et le puzzle reconstitué, Winry réalisa combien Edward tenait à elle et surtout combien il était prêt à sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres.

Elle se décida donc à faire le premier pas. Il était gravement blessé et par conséquent, il était cloué au lit. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

Tout commença donc par un baiser. Juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, brièvement, pour le faire taire. Il était parti dans une de ses diatribes idiotes sur son dégoût du lait et Winry avait choisi d'empoigner la manière forte.

L'effet avait été immédiat. Il s'était tu et avait accepté d'avaler sa boisson, dans la mesure où on lui rajoutait un peu de café pour passer le goût.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il ne se passa rien de nouveau. La mécanicienne se remit à douter, mais alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui réinstaller ses oreillers, elle remarqua son regard qui plongeait dans son décolleté.

Elle voulut le sermonner, mais elle vit briller un tel désir dans ses yeux, que les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il détourna la tête et parla du temps.

Une fois encore, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça, et il décidait pour elle. Il pouvait attendre.

Elle fut surprise, mais au fond, elle appréciait sa délicatesse.

Les autres garçons qui lui tournaient autour n'avaient pas autant de tact. Leurs intentions étaient claires et ils ne se souciaient pas tant de ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Elle était l'une des très rares femmes dans la région du nord et par conséquent, elle attirait les convoitises et les regards pervers de beaucoup.

Elle avait appris à se protéger et affichait toujours un profond mépris pour ceux qui la voyaient de cette façon. Elle détestait être prise pour un objet sexuel et il le savait.

Mais avec lui c'était différent.

Elle aimait cette lueur d'envie qui éclairait son visage.

Alors quand par hasard, elle le surprit en train d'admirer ses jambes, elle lui sourit et rougissant, elle défit ses bottes et posa ses pieds sur son lit. Autant qu'il en profite au maximum.

Leur petit jeu continua tout le temps de la convalescence d'Edward.

Winry passait le voir tous les jours et à chaque fois, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus. Mais c'était toujours elle qui fixait les règles. Il ne prenait que ce qu'elle lui donnait, ne cherchant jamais à brusquer les choses.

Il l'embrassait, la caressait, mais restait extrêmement prudent dans ses gestes.

Il voulait être sûr qu'elle soit prête. Il pouvait attendre.

De son coté aussi, Winry était patiente. Elle savait qu'il était gravement blessé et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre complètement.  
Alors même si elle adorait le contact de son corps à coté du sien, ses mains qui se promenaient sous sa cuisse et ses lèvres dans son cou, elle attendait qu'il soit à nouveau en état pour en demander plus.

Il avait prit sur lui pendant des années pour ne pas la mettre en danger, elle pouvait bien à son tour accepter de lui donner quelques semaines pour qu'il retrouve ses forces.

De retour à Resenbool, leur relation prit un nouveau tournant.

Comme Edward était toujours très faible et que Winry n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser aux soins de quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'installa dans sa chambre et même dans son lit.

Les premières nuits furent calmes et sereines. Mais leur désir finit par prendre le pas sur leur raison.

Là encore, un simple baiser fut le déclencheur.

Il se voulait anodin et tendre. Seulement, les choses dérivèrent rapidement. Sa langue s'invita dans sa bouche et il répondit en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle sentit qu'il avait envie d'elle et comme elle savait qu'il ne tenterait rien, elle prit les devants. Une fois encore, elle retira tout ce qui gênait son regard.

Simplement là, il ne s'intéressait pas qu'à ses jambes. Tout son corps fut découvert et elle se déshabilla entièrement avant de lui faire faire de même.

Jusqu'au bout, il attendit d'avoir son accord. Même si son désir lui brûlait les entrailles, il s'efforçait de se contrôler.

Winry l'embrassait tendrement, tout en explorant la ligne de son dos. Elle le fit rouler sur son ventre et devinant son hésitation, elle confirma. Elle était sûre. Ils avaient été assez patients, ils avaient assez attendu.

Alors il laissa libre court à ses pulsions. Il mettait dans ses gestes ce qu'il était incapable d'exprimer verbalement et toute son affection pour elle passait sous ses doigts.

Il lui fit l'amour lentement, s'appliquant à la satisfaire de son mieux.

Même perdue en elle, il avait encore la patience d'attendre qu'elle se familiarise à son intrusion et d'écouter ses désirs. Il était doux et tendre et prenait soin de ne pas aller trop vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en demande plus et qu'il révèle sa vraie nature, la comblant complètement.

Elle le garda près d'elle, longtemps après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, comme pour compenser toutes les semaines, les mois qu'ils avaient perdus.

La patience avait du bon, et c'était indéniablement une des grandes qualités d'Edward, mais cette nuit, elle avait surtout aimé sa détermination et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, ce qui l'avait marquée était un de ses grands défauts.

Dans ce lit, pour la première fois, elle avait découvert qu'elle adorait son coté impétueux. Le tout était de savoir l'utiliser à son avantage.

_

* * *

_

_Remerciez infiniement ma nouvelle chef qui n'a pas jugé utile de me donner de travail ce matin et ma messagerie qui a planté m'empêcher de poursuivre mes autres histoire. Je me suis donc retrouvé à écrire ce truc pour tuer le temps. C'est plutôt niais, j'en conviens, mais bon, faudra faire avec. Et depuis le temps que je poste ici, tout le monde a l'habitude !  
La version Royai est en cours, donc j'espère la mettre avant la fin du mois._


	4. Patience Royai

**Patience Royai **

Ca faisait près de dix ans qu'elle était près de lui. Toujours à ses cotés, pilier indestructible, celle sur qui il pouvait compter quoi qu'il arrive. Elle avait toujours été présente dans les mauvais moments. A Ishbal, à la mort de Hughes, lors de son combat avec les Homonculus. Même lors de sa rencontre avec les frères Elric quand il avait été témoin des résultats de leur… expérience.

A chaque fois qu'il avait douté, qu'il avait voulu abandonner, elle avait été là.

Comment faisait-elle pour tenir, alors que même lui n'avait plus la force d'y croire ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce matin là, quand il sortit du bureau du Furher, et qu'elle n'était plus là, il crut que son monde s'effondrait.

Il venait de voir son équipe se faire dissoudre, ses hommes qui lui étaient enlevés et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les protéger. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir encore se protéger lui-même…

Et soudain, il la vit, tel un rayon de soleil à travers le brouillard. Ses cheveux toujours bien nets, son uniforme impeccable et ses yeux brillants. Difficile de croire qu'elle avait passé la nuit debout à l'attendre.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas quitté son poste, elle n'était pas rentrée, elle ne s'était même pas reposée. Simplement un petit tour aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir et se recoiffer avant de reprendre sa garde.

Ils n'eurent rien besoin de se dire, ils se comprirent avec un simple regard.

Elle avait déjà reçu sa nouvelle affectation et à son air contrit, elle sut qu'il était au courant. Mais aussi qu'il se sentait coupable. Elle le raccompagna chez lui sans ajouter un seul mot, ce n'était pas la peine. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux, alors à quoi bon en rajouter ?

Le lendemain, elle passa à son bureau récupérer ses affaires et le barrage céda.

Quand elle attrapa son dernier carton, ses doigts croisèrent les siens. Il avait simplement voulu l'aider à porter ses paquets. Le contact entre leurs mains était involontaire. La suite nettement moins.

Des années qu'elle se contenait, se disant toujours que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais quand il lui murmura qu'elle n'avait plus à être aussi formelle puisqu'il n'était plus son officier supérieur, elle se laissa aller.

Lui aussi avait été patient, il avait attendu, remettant toujours à plus tard, faisant constamment passer sa carrière avant le reste. Seulement, maintenant tout cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils étaient seuls, enfermés dans ce bureau désert. Toute l'équipe avait été démembrée. Elle était la dernière, celle qui était restée jusqu'au bout, mais elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Puisqu'elle était contrainte de le quitter, elle avait droit à un souvenir. Et puisqu'il perdait son meilleur élément, il avait droit à une compensation.

En un instant, la porte fut scellée, pas simplement un verrou, mais bien une fermeture hermétique par fonte du métal. Un petit tour qu'il avait appris des années plus tôt pour ne pas être dérangé lors de sa sieste quand il était encore en poste dans l'est.

Liza sourit, bien contente que son alchimie ne se limite pas aux flammes. Ils étaient tranquilles et ne risquaient pas d'être surpris en mauvaise posture. Pour autant, ils n'avaient beaucoup de temps et ils évitèrent d'en perdre plus que nécessaire. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde à Roy pour trouver les lèvres de sa précieuse assistante et guère plus à Liza pour s'attaquer au cou de son supérieur.

Les choses allèrent vite. Leur patience était à bout. Ils en avaient envie depuis trop longtemps pour se retenir pour des histoires de convenances ou d'apparences.

Comme il semblait hésitant sur la nature des gestes à avoir, elle lui indiquait sa disposition d'esprit. Rapidement, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture, tira sur sa chemise et entra en contact avec son ventre. Sa peau était douce et fine, en particulier là où il s'était brûlé. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle le touchait, puisqu'elle avait dû changer ses pansements, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas à s'arrêter. Elle avait assez attendu.

Roy l'entraîna vers son bureau et l'allongea directement sur le plateau avant de ramper sous son t-shirt. En quelques secondes, Liza se retrouva à moitié dévêtue, mais elle était loin de se plaindre. Elle défit même son pantalon, pendant qu'il se concentrait sur ses seins.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses flancs et il lui souleva les fesses le temps de faire glisser le tissu rugueux de son uniforme, attrapant en une seule fois son pantalon et sa culotte, pour la laisser offerte, allongée sur sa table.

Elle était belle et infiniement désirable et il regrettait d'avoir autant différé cet instant. Surtout que maintenant, il ne pouvait s'attarder comme il le souhaiterait pour découvrir et apprendre chaque courbe de ce corps si délicieux.

Il se permit tout de même quelques caresses, tout en l'embrassant.

Liza déboutonna habilement sa braguette et attrapa ses fesses pour le coincer entre ses jambes. Elle avait envie de lui, et son désir se propageait rapidement à tout son corps.

Partout où Roy posait les doigts, elle était prise de frissons incontrolables. Elle qui était d'habitue si posée et maitresse d'elle-même se retrouvait complètement dépassée par le simple contact des paumes de son supérieur sur ses hanches.

Il s'immisça doucement dans les replis de son intimité, découvrant non sans satisfaction l'humidité collante qui l'invitait à la combler et il ne se fit pas prier.

Presque brusquement, il s'enfonça en elle, laissant les jeux de prémilinaires pour une prochaine fois, quand ils auraient plus de temps. Ils n'étaient pas d'humeur ni l'un ni l'autre pour se provoquer et augmenter encore un désir qui leur brulaient le ventre.

Liza se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir comme il commençait son va et vient et Roy étouffa ses propres rales dans sa nuque, perdant ses soupirs dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmurait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle en accélérant son rythme, la sentant aussi pressée que lui d'être libérée.

Elle se cambrait de plus en plus, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer plus profondément, et il attrapa à nouveau ses hanches, pour la maintenir dans une bonne position. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter légèrement quand il la bascula encore un peu sur l'arrière et renouvela l'expérience pour la voir fermer les yeux un peu plus fort.

Il ne put retenir son sourire satisfait de la mettre dans un état pareil et finit par l'embrasser quand il remarqua les spasmes de plus en plus intenses et réguliers qui lui parcourraient le ventre.

Liza se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps et agripa les épaules de son amant comme il la poussait au-delà du précipice.

L'explosion de lumière la foudroya avant de se propager dans chaque muscle, chaque nerf vibrant d'une même palpitation satisfaite et elle entraina Roy avec elle.

Il se vida complètement en elle, submergé par l'intensité de la décharge. Il se colla à elle et resta le nez dans son cou le temps de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver ses esprits.

Doucement, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et elle enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils ne pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de profiter pleinement de l'autre, mais pour quelques secondes encore, ils pouvaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre, baignant dans leur chaleur mutuelle.

Ils allaient être séparés de façon définitive, alors ils avaient bien le droit de rattraper un peu le temps perdu à attendre pour rien.

_

* * *

Et voilà, comme promis, je vous ai pas beaucoup fait attendre ! J'espère que vous apprécirez parce que pour les prochains, ca risque d'être long. Mais j'ai déjà quelques idées, donc tous les espoirs sont permis :D_


	5. Perspicacité EdWin

_A la demande générale (au moins trois personnes) je reviens avec un nouveau thème, qui sera à nouveau décliné, pour du Royai. En attendant, voici la version EdWin._  
_Vous devez remercier le merveilleux Galilab qui grâce aux anecdotes passionnantes de sa vie sentimentale (que je vous épargne, il va déjà assez m'en vouloir comme ça), m'a inspiré ce monument de la littérature._  
_Je ne mentionne pas l'autre responsable de l'idée, elle se reconnaîtra sûrement, mais je la remercie tout de même._

* * *

**Démonstration par l'absurde - Perspicacité**

Même si Edward était un garçon très brillant et intelligent, la perspicacité n'était pas sa qualité première, en particulier concernant la gent féminine.

Winry le savait depuis longtemps, et pendant la majeure partie de son adolescence, alors que l'alchimiste parcourait le pays à la recherche d'un moyen de réparer ses erreurs, elle était plus que satisfaite de le voir si ignorant des choses de la séduction et si aveugle face aux charmes de celles qui se pressaient autour de lui.

Malheureusement, maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, avec quelques semaines seulement devant eux avant d'être séparés, peut-être définitivement, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il réalise qu'elle était là, et pas seulement comme mécanicienne.

Elle avait essayé plusieurs approches déjà, faisant quelques insinuations ici et là, auxquelles il répondait parfois, mais jamais il n'avait esquissé un geste vers elle.

Pas même quand elle s'était retrouvée à moitié allongée sur lui pendant plus d'heure pour soi-disant tester la résistance de son automail.

Pourtant elle avait tout prévu ce jour-là et n'avait garder qu'une minuscule brassière noire et un short en toile, le plus court qu'elle ait, mais il n'avait pas bronché.

A croire qu'il n'était pas intéressé du tout.

C'était du moins la conclusion logique à laquelle Winry était parvenue quand à force de tentatives infructueuses pour attirer son attention, elle commençait à envisager de se glisser toute nue dans son lit pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Le problème était que l'humiliation serait trop forte s'il la rejetait. Et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre. Surtout que leur amitié était très importante pour elle et elle refusait de prendre le risque de la perdre.

Et après un coup pareil, elle savait qu'il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon.

Par conséquent, elle décida de laisser tomber ses pitoyables démarches de séduction et choisit d'affronter la réalité en lui posant directement la question.

Ils étaient à table, en train de prendre leur café comme tous les matins quand, profitant d'un moment d'accalmie dans la maison, le jeune fille demanda d'un air détaché à Edward :

- Tu es gay ?

L'intéressé manqua de s'étrangler avec sa tartine et toussa longtemps, sans jamais quitter des yeux le visage serein de son amie, mais il fut incapable de répondre.

Regardant autour de lui, l'alchimiste fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient seuls et que les soldats avec lesquels il voyageait avaient le bon goût d'être sortis.

Comme il ne restait silencieux, Winry surenchérit :

- Il n'y a pas de honte tu sais, je comprends. Tu peux m'en parler, c'est tout.

Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle tenait à lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas de préjugé à ce niveau-là – elle avait passé des mois à travailler avec Monsieur Garfield et donc connaissait le sujet – et il pouvait se confier sans crainte. Elle ne le jugerait pas et ferait même de son mieux pour le soutenir, s'il rencontrait des problèmes pour l'avouer à son entourage ou ailleurs.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son discours, Edward, bien que très pale, réussit à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi confiante qu'à l'ordinaire, il manquait clairement de détermination mais il put tout de même lui demander calmement :

- Et je peux savoir d'où t'es venue une idée pareille ?

Petit à petit, il retrouvait ses couleurs alors que Winry haussait bêtement les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es intéressé par les femmes, c'est tout.

Edward cligna des yeux et hésita à répondre, puis marmonna « je ne suis pas gay » sans grande conviction et Winry ne put que reprendre sa rengaine sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas honte à avoir et qu'elle comprenait très bien ses préférences. Elle-même préférait les hommes.

Cette remarque retint l'attention d'Edward qui tout de suite, l'interrogea sur ses goûts mais la jeune fille se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules. Puis elle se leva et commença à laver sa tasse tout en expliquant à Edward qu'elle serait là quand il serait prêt à en parler.

L'alchimiste se leva à son tour et commença à perdre son sang-froid. Il n'était pas gay, n'était pas intéressé par les hommes et ce n'était pas parce que contrairement à un certain enfoiré de colonel il ne flirtait pas avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait qu'il était insensible aux charmes de certaines.

Sa remarque fut accueillie froidement, Winry se contenta de murmurer un « je vois » peu enthousiaste qu'Edward interpréta comme un une marque d'incrédulité.

Il n'imaginait que la jeune fille se sentait simplement rejetée par son aveu si bien que quand il lui prit l'épaule pour la retourner, il fut surpris de la trouver les yeux humides qu'elle tentait vainement de masquer sous sa frange. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et lui offrant un sourire professionnel, elle utilisa l'excuse de son travail qui l'attendait pour lui échapper.

Elle se rua dans l'atelier et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer et commença rapidement à se changer.

Edward mit quelques secondes à réagir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi et finissant de laver sa tasse, il partit la rejoindre dans l'autre pièce. Il ne l'avait pas convaincue et il détestait ça.

En poussant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec la mécanicienne, en sous-vêtements, prête à enfiler sa salopette et immédiatement, il s'excusa, prêt à prendre un coup de clé à molette sur le crane, mais Winry se contenta de le regarder, l'œil vide.

- C'est bon. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu étais intéressé…

Evidemment, Edward comprit sa réflexion comme une nouvelle allusion à ses préférences sexuelles et il s'emporta.

- Mais enfin, comment il faut te le dire ? Je ne suis pas gay !

Winry hocha la tête en remontant son pantalon sur ses hanches et évita de le regarder.

Edward en revanche, ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'elle lui montrait. Sa peau laiteuse, son ventre plat, ses épaules souples et ses seins seulement recouvert de satin rose.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux te le prouver, lui dit-il d'un ton dangereux qui força Winry à lever les yeux.

Il s'était rapproché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Winry sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle s'entendit penser par-dessus le bourdonnement de son sang :

- Je voudrais bien voir ça…

Elle n'avait pas dû que le penser puisque la seconde d'après, les mains d'Edward étaient sur sa taille, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était supposé faire, mais ses lèvres se posèrent simplement sur les siennes, et pour le reste, il agit à l'instinct.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts, n'osant rien faire de plus que l'effleurer, puis quand elle prit l'initiative de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et de se coller lui, il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle espérait.

Winry n'était qu'à moitié habillée, ce ne fut donc pas bien long de se débarrasser du trop plein de vêtements et Edward ne perdit pas de temps pour lui retirer le bas de sa salopette, mais également son soutien-gorge qui le privait d'un accès direct à ses seins.

La fascination que sa poitrine exerçait sur l'alchimiste laissa Winry stupéfaite, surtout face au désintérêt total qu'il avait toujours affiché jusque là.

Seulement maintenant, il se rattrapait consciencieusement, découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps avec entrain, avant de revenir inlassablement à ses seins.

La peau y était plus douce que n'importe où ailleurs et il était hypnotisé par leur texture, à la fois ferme et moelleuse, qui évoluait à mesure qu'il s'en occupait.

Winry de son coté se passionnait pour sa clavicule, elle mordillait régulièrement, avant de remonter dans son cou ou au contraire, de repartir vers l'épaule. Elle ne traîna pas à lui ôter son t-shirt, trouvant injuste d'être la seule dévêtue et elle alla même jusqu'à lui descendre son pantalon pour profiter de ses abdominaux de rêve et surtout de ses fesses en béton.

Calé contre l'établi, Edward finit par attraper les hanches de sa mécanicienne, les plaquant sur les siennes avant de lui demander dans un murmure si elle avait encore des doutes sur ses préférences.

Winry ricana en l'embrassant de plus belle et réclama simplement qu'il aille au bout du raisonnement. Elle ne serait pas convaincue autrement.

Bien sûr, Edward hésita un peu. Il n'avait jamais étudié le sujet et n'était pas sûr de ses compétences, mais à nouveau, la jeune fille fut rassurante. Elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience de lui mais ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Elle l'entraîna au fond de l'atelier, sur un des lits normalement réservés aux patients et se fit confirmer que tout ce qui avait empêcher l'alchimiste de lui montrer son intérêt n'était bien qu'un manque total de compréhension de sa part.

Heureusement, même s'il n'était pas très perspicace pour déchiffrer le comportement des femmes, il compensait par une attention méticuleuse à chacun de leurs désirs une fois qu'il avait enfin saisi.


	6. Perspicacité Royai

_Ca fait une éternité que j'ai rien fait par ici et en plus, c'est même pas du rating M, donc un bon paquet va être déçus. Mais bon, c'était l'idée du moment pour ce thème faudra faire avec. La bonne nouvelle (enfin question de point de vue) c'est que ça m'a remotivée pour écrire un peu plus de Royai, donc tous les espoirs sont permis !!_

* * *

**Au-delà des apparences - Perspicacité**

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le lien qui existait entre le colonel Mustang et son assistante dépassait de loin le cadre professionnel. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être génie pour deviner que le charme légendaire du Flame Alchemist avait sévi sur la talentueuse tireuse.

Après tout, pour quelle autre raison une jeune femme si brillante et si compétente aurait-elle accepté de perdre son temps, sa jeunesse et ses ambitions avec un tire-au-flanc pareil ?

C'était en tout cas l'idée première qu'avait partagé chacun des membres de l'équipe au moment où ils avaient rencontré leurs supérieurs.

Petit à petit, pourtant, une autre hypothèse, bien différente fit son chemin.

Le but du colonel était clair et même s'il ne cachait pas son opportunisme démesuré, ce qu'il visait était suffisant pour justifier ses agissements et son comportement parfois déplacé.

Ou du moins, c'était la conclusion à laquelle était parvenue chaque membre de l'équipe à force de voir travailler Mustang et Hawkeye en tandem.

Aucun des soldats du bureau n'imaginait ce qu'il y avait entre eux avant leurs transferts à Central City.

Une fois dans la capitale, la façade de leur colonel commença à s'éroder et les uns derrière les autres, il commencèrent à réaliser.

Ce n'était pas la tireuse qui avait un faible pour l'alchimiste, contrairement à ce qui se racontait. Certes, elle respectait son chef, l'admirait certainement, et n'était sûrement pas indifférente à son physique avantageux mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'adoration qu'il lui vouait.

Tour à tour, chacun des quatre sous-officiers que le colonel avait fait transférer avec lui fut le témoin des rares moments d'inattention de leur supérieur qui leur laissait voir, bien malgré lui, la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour son assistante.

Le premier à noter que son intérêt pour la blonde n'était pas que professionnel fut Breda, assez logiquement.

Il avait assisté, par hasard, à un échange de salutations bien honnête, en fin de journée, mais la façon dont Mustang n'avait pas quitté des yeux la silhouette d'Hawkeye alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau, et la manière dont ses mains se serraient alors qu'il se retenait de la toucher avait été plus explicite qu'un aveu par écrit en trois exemplaires datés et signés.

Le colonel flirtait souvent avec les secrétaires, et il lui arrivait même de faire des avances à certaines femmes gradées, mais jamais il ne posait les doigts sur elle. La seule qu'il essayait régulièrement ne serait-ce que d'effleurer était son assistante, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que son geste paraisse accidentel et totalement innocent.

Sauf qu'en y regardant de plus près, il était assez facile de deviner la promesse qui se cachait sous la demi-caresse qu'il se permettait de faire sous prétexte d'aider la jeune femme à enfiler sa veste.

Puis ce fut Falman, lors de l'affaire de Barry le Boucher, qui eut le privilège de voir son supérieur jaloux face aux démonstrations d'affection d'une armure rendue mobile par l'âme d'un psychopathe envers une Liza Hawkeye en civil, particulièrement plus féminine et attrayante qu'à l'ordinaire. L'adjudant-chef ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris quand le colonel se proposa pour raccompagner la jeune femme chez elle et à peine la porte de leur planque passée, il enroulait son bras autour de sa taille de manière possessive.

Ce qui arriva ensuite entre eux n'était pas bien difficile à imaginer.

D'ailleurs, Fuery n'eut aucun mal à comprendre lui-aussi les jours suivants.

Il se retrouvait à écouter à longueur de journée les échanges téléphoniques entre Roy et Elizabeth et la facilité avec laquelle ces deux-là roucoulaient était bien trop grande pour n'être que le fruit de leurs talents d'acteurs.

Leur petit jeu de provocation-suggestion était bien rodé et leur code suffisamment explicite pour indiquer que ce n'était pas leur première utilisation. Leurs sous-entendus étaient délicats, ne révélant que peu de choses sur ce qu'ils impliquaient tout en donnant une image assez précise de ce que chacun avait en tête et à plusieurs reprises le sergent-chef se prit à rougir en comprenant la nature exacte de la conversation à laquelle il assistait en silence.

Non, finalement le seul à refuser d'admettre la réalité était Havoc qui resta longtemps persuadé qu'une relation amoureuse entre l'alchimiste et la tireuse était impossible, en particulier à cause du manque d'affection du colonel pour la jeune femme.

Malgré les remarques de ses camarades lui assurant que son supérieur n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être et que même s'il cumulait les conquêtes, son cœur était bel et bien pris, le sous-lieutenant n'était pas convaincu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital à coté de l'intéressé.

Havoc ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se cachait derrière les échanges violents de Mustang et de son assistante. En revanche, il reconnut facilement son air désespéré face aux larmes de la tireuse. Seul un homme amoureux pouvait être bouleversé de la sorte d'avoir fait pleurer une femme.

Et par la suite, chaque geste prit une nouvelle dimension.

De la manière dont Hawkeye restait toujours deux pas derrière son chef à la façon qu'il avait de ne pas la regarder, même quand il lui donnait un ordre direct.

Tout devenait logique.

Ils étaient obligés en toutes circonstances de préserver les apparences et garder le rôle qui leur avait été assigné.

Mais ça ne les empêchait pas, de temps à autre, de quitter leur masque d'indifférence et de se laisser aller à ce que leurs corps et leurs cœur réclamaient.

Un sous-entendu explicite, une caresse impromptue, une étreinte bousculée entre deux portes.

Personne ne les prenait jamais sur le fait, mais une fois qu'on savait où regarder, les signes de ce qui avait existé entre eux l'espace de quelques instants dérobés à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, devenaient aussi visibles que s'ils s'étaient exibé en public.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être perspicace pour comprendre la nature du lien qui retenait l'alchimiste à la tireuse, non, il suffisait d'observer.


End file.
